Hidden Secret
by fantasydreama
Summary: What if Boromir had lived through through the war? What if he had a sister he did not know he had? When a strange girl is found and rescued when a plan goes wrong will the elves who found relise her blood line and take her to her true home.
1. the curse of visions

The curse of foresight

Sian woke with a cold sweat, what she had just dreamt terrified the 17 year old girl. Knowing she would not fall back to sleep, she got up and walked to her wardrobe. She caught a glance at her reflection in the mirror and moved away in digust. Sian was 16 when her life had been turned up side down, the accedent had not only left her scrad but it took away her self confidence. Sian ha no less than 60 stiches in her chest from where the glass from the windscreen had bedded into her chest, a drunk was driving at what the police recone was 50 mph and went head on into them nothing they could do to ovoid it. The drunk had no seatbelt on and went throught both windscreens he died instuntly but he had caused the glass to come through in to both father and daughter. Her father died in hospital while she escaped with scars to remind her and since then she had been given what her best friend Sarah considered a gift. That was laughable to Sian she would use the word curse instead visions like the one she had then was no gift that was indeed a curse never did she get a vision that would help only more sadness or the sadness of others.

She pulled out a tracksuit and slipped it on she then took out a hair brush and scrunchy and pulled her waist length red hair into a ponytail. Know that she had covered up the scars she looked her self in the mirror and made a note to her self to die her hair to a blond colour so that she could grow back her natural mousy brown hair. She had spent a fortune on redieing her the same colour to cover her roots it was only 2 months ago that i had done my rots I need to do them again soon. Next week I think I will re-die my hair blond that way i need nt worry about it.

She left the room and headed down stairs to the computer. Where she did a google search on the word 'Orc'. When the search came up it went on for pages so she started to work through the pages to find what she was after. She went through page anfter pager after page and nothing came up that was anything like the discription that of the Orc's that she had seen. after about 3 hours of looking she thought to her self one last site and I think the Lord of the Rings one will be last it has come up so often surley that it wont be there but lets see. Upon openning the page she was shocked there was picture of an Orc and although it was not to the discription that she was looking for it was as close to having identical twins they were that much alike. It did confuse her thought, Lord of the rings was a bout a fellowship that was helping a member of te group reach mordor to distroy a ring. A group of 4 hobbits not a clue of what they are, a dwarf she pictured a short man with a bread, an elf that made her laugh as a image of a short pointy eared man with silly poiny shoes and big point floppy hat came to mind, 2 men and a wizard. The Orc's were trying to kill them and ther race of men. It was a fictional story was it not?

Sarah knocked on Sian's front door and Lisa; Sian's mum answered saying "come in Sarah, Sian's just coming."

Seeing her friend run passed her she said "Again Sian if I where to get here on tim for us to leave for the bus we would miss it cause your never ready."

"Not true, I am often on time."

"Once every two weeks is not often Sian." Sarah said laughing.

"Come on smart ars before we do miss our bus. really it isn't my fault all the time, your the one standing there while I'm out the front door" with that said as she opened the door her friend came up to her and slapped her arm playfully "what was that for?"

"For being checky."

Once they got to the bus stop Sarah voiced her concern to how Sian was looking today; she had puffy eyes with dark black lines under them and she seemed to be half asleep. "Did you get any sleep last night I cane off line at 12 and you were still there then?"

"I know I finished my essay at 1 this morning then I was woken up by a very distressing vision at 3 and could not get back to sleep."

The bus turned up at that moment so th girls got on it and sat down before continuing their conversation in hushed voices so as to avoid anyone trying to listen in on their conversatin. "What was so bad about this one you always say it's bad then it is only someone you don't know who is in trouble, we send in an anomonous tip and the police go ad help. What is so different about this one that it kept you up all night like the last one."

"Sarah you have no idea of what you have just said it's all good you saying that but your not the one who sees it and trust me any vision like the ones that I have had would scare you. We will be captured by a group of Orc's and they are going to beat you till you scream for them to kill you. What they do to you after that is to horrible for words, all I'll say is the two words that came out of several of the mouths 'fresh meat' does thart tell you why I'm so tererfied?"

Sarah was silent for some time after hearing that, that took her by surprise she had not realised just how bad the vision was. For Sian it must of been more worse than for her to hear of the vision as she had not long been there herself just hanging in for her life and her father died next to her. They thought they would lose her too and when she finally woke she had confided in Sarah that she had seen her father dieing the internal bleeding not being spotted by the hospital staff and in her mind or vision he was turning red as he lost his blood with in his own body. He turned red in her vision as there was no where for the blood to exit his body and so it just sat bellow his skin and muscile turning him a slight red and as the seconds ticked by the darker the colour got. She told her that once he died he came to her and helped her heal to go back to her mum. "Is there any way to stop it from happening?"

"I don't know. I hope so I know that I'll be coming out from under anasetic cause of an opperation but that is all I think it will be in two months that will happen cause I got an oppointment to see about getting some of the disfigeration sorted out on my left arm."

"K that gives us some time then" Sarah stop mid sentence when Sian went very quite and one look at hr friend Sarah could tell she was having another vision.

"I'm going to be rushed to hospital this afternoon and I'm in a lot of pain from what I can tell" the bus stop at the college and they got off and walked into their first classes for that day.

* * *

An amublence stood outside of the college and a girl with red hair was taken into the back curld up crying in pain. When they got to the hospital Sian was examind by a doctor who when Lisa got there told her that Sian had apendasitous and that she was in a bad way. They would have to opperate that day in order to save her life, he was amazed that she was not in pain before this time and it worried them at the amount of pain she was in. Due to this they got her ready for the first avalable surgry time that day to try and get to it before it burst and she lose her life to blood posioning. 

Sarah walked in as the nurse was going to give the anasetic to her "I'll be waiting with your mum for when you come out. See you in a few."

"K" with that Sian fell asleep and as taken to theather. Out in the relatives room Sarah began to pace about on hour and half into the surgery time "will you sit down Sarah your making me nervous." Lisa said.

* * *

"Bring me this girl" barked an old man to an Orc thrusting a picture of her to the Orc in front of him. "Rally the others I'm going to open a portal in to the grounds of the healing home go in there go to the third floor she is on that floor in recovery bring her to me untouched and unharmed, you are to be gentle with her as she will bleed to death if your not, I want her alive." 

The ugly Orc left and got the others they were all gathered in the room ten Orcs to make sure if there is trouble then their job will be done. "I'll reopen the protal in 1 hour for you to come back any longer than tat then youll be trapped there." With that said he opend the portol and the Orc's walked through it. on the other side when they came out was a car park the Orc's looked around one said "let us pick at least one of these horrid humans for a bit of fun."

"No we are here to get only one, a girl our master wants for her gift of sight we only concentrate on getting her then if we got time we will." That made them all want to get the girl quick and headed toward the hospital.


	2. Recovery and danger

The Way to Recovery or is it?

_Just a quick message to all readers, I would like to hear what you thought of the first couple of chapters. Please R&R I am interested to hear what you think._

The Orc's began their walk across the car park and not stopping to let the cars by, causing drivers to stop suddenly and blast their horns at them. They just ignored them until they stepped out in front of one that had no time stop and knocked three over the hood of the car. All of the Orc's turned and looked at the driver of the car. The three that where knocked over went over to the car door and ripped it off grabbed the driver and killed him, there was a scream coming from the back seat where a 5 year old girl sat. The Orc's smiled and went round to her side, again ripping off the door and picked up the small terrified girl. The Orc through her over his shoulder and carried her "she'll make a good pet, or if I get bored I can have fun with her, or eat her." He mused.

The hole car park went up in screams and the drivers and pedestrians stayed well out of their way, not wanting to anger them more and do the same to them. Once they had moved away form the car enough for people to get to the driver without fear of them coming back for them. A woman knelt down next to the driver to see if she could find a pulse. Not sure of what to do she phoned for help hoping that they would take her seriously when she told them what was happening. The guy who answered her told her that it was an emergency line and if she rung again with a prank call she would be arrested for wasting their time.

The Orc's made their way up to the third as Sian began to wake, she mumbled "their coming Sarah"

"What did she say Sarah I missed it?" thinking quickly for away to get Lisa out of the room he came up with something "I believe she said can I have cupper tea mum?"

Hoping that the lie would work Lisa thought of what she heard mumbled and decided that it must have been it. "OK I'll be right back then Sarah. See you in a second sweetie?"

Once Lisa had left the Sarah turned to Sian "whose coming? Sian."

Sarah shook Sian's shoulder trying to get her to come to quicker when screams could be heard down the hall way. Before she could move Sian so that they could hide when the door to the room bust open and the group of Orc's. Sarah screamed and looked to Sian trying to come round from the operation. The Orc's looked at the girls and a smile spread across their faces seeing the girl which they had been looking for. They then turned to Sarah and their smiles grew even more, "look guys looks like we're taking some one for ourselves after all."

Two of the Orc's walked into the room after the one who spoke first _he must be the leader_ Sarah thought in dismay as he took Sian then noticed the Orc who tried to grab her, she took a step back only to find an Orc grab her lifting her up and swung her over his shoulder. They walk out of the hospital and to where the portal was they waited for about ten minuets. Sirens where heard and Sarah considered screaming when they got close but the portal appeared before then and they where gone. Gone out of the hope of help, and gone was the world where her family and friends where the same was for Sian but she was still too groggy to make out what was going on yet.


	3. away of escape

A way to escape

Sarah looked around her stunned and unsure of what to do, or to expect. All she knew was that she was in deep trouble but then she wasn't the one who just come out of surgery. She looked over to Sian who was being carefully carried unlike her who was thrown over a shoulder of a stinking Orc. She tried to find out something about where they were going and what was going to happen to them. When she got no answer she tried a new approach.

"ugly features where you taking us?" she screamed as she kicked and punched the Orc carrying her. Only to receive a painful punch to the side and a grunt of what she assumed was "stop kicking".

As night fell they stopped for the night Sarah was thrown to the ground and Sian placed on the ground close to her friend. Sian had started to be less groggy by this time and though she was in pain she was grateful too that nothing had happened to her friend as of yet. "you ok Sarah?"

"Isn't meant to me asking you that? I'm fine."

"We got to get away from them soon or we'll be in more trouble."

They stopped as an argument brook out between their captives they could hear what the fight was over as they were speaking English. "Why are we so fare from Mordor? We were meant to be within Mordor were wee not?"

"Yes well we'll just have to run back wont we!"

"With no food? No water?"

"We have the other girl. We could eat her." They looked over to the girls which sent a shiver down Sarah's spine as to why they where looking at her like that.

"Spouse we could have our fun tonight and tomorrow then we can start on her." The others seemed too like this idea and that seemed to be the cue for one of them to go for her I carried her I get to have her first."

"No you don't I'm the leader so I get to have her first." Another fight brook out but this time it was physical one giving thee girls time to talk quickly of a way to get away.

"You should just go Sarah?"

"What about you? I can't leave you here."

"Just go their less likely to come after you if I go with you then they'll come after us and I'll just slow you down. There will be help soon in that direction." Sian informed Sarah of going in the direction they had left "just keep on going straight."

Before Sarah even turned there was the leader standing in front of them when they looked in toward the camp there was a dead Orc that the others were ripping apart and eating. "I don't think your going any where."

He picked up Sarah and through her toward the camp. "STOP IT" Sian yelled getting the attention of all of the Orc's "you touch her I'll kill my self it wont take much considering thee fact that all I need to do is rip some stitches and get them infected."

"It can't be that easy?"

"Want to test that theory?"

"OK what do you want?" the leader asked.

"Are you mad? Why should we listen to her?" one of the Orc's said outraged that their leader was compromising with their prisoner.

"Simple really we keep her happy then when we hand her over to our master then he will be pleased if we don't we hand her over ill or dead he'll have our heads. Now what is it that you want?"

"I wont you to let my friend go unhurt"

The Orc took a moment to consider what it was that she had said and decided that he would call her bluff. "I don't think so" he said in a way that made Sarah shiver.

"Fine" Sian stated and she pulled the bottom of her hospital robe up revealing her stitches and she began to pull on them. This action got the Orc's attention witch quickly changed his mind. "Stop we'll let your friend go" Sian smiled and put the down her hospital robe.

The Orc moved over to Sarah lifted her up off the ground removed the ties from her wrists and through her away from the group. She landed on her back which took her breath away. "Go before I change my mind."

There was uproar at the camp the instant he let her go, angry Orc's started yelling and going at their leader. Brandishing the swords towards the leader, he knew this would happen letting her go. "I had no choice but to. Our master want her a live and well, what would he of said if she came back ill after warning us she was in a fragile state."

"We could of tied her up" one screamed "I wanted some fun with her, do you know how hard it is to capture a female these days first we got to get passed the men." Another stated.

"If the portal had taken us to where it should of then I would say tying her up would be worth it but we have a long way to go and there is more than one way to injure yourself on such a long journey. This way means she will not try injuring her self along the way, she more important." That seemed to silence them all "now finish the camp and I wont three on watch at all times we're too close to the elves city."

Sarah ran in the direction that Sian had said hoping to find help quickly so that they could reach the Orc's before they went with Sian. Fear for her friends life made her ran faster and longer than she ever had before. It was well into the night when she could see the out lines of a forest.

Thinking of how long she had been running for she stop and went on at walk to catch her breath before taking a risky chance, wanting to be able to run if an enemy came upon her instead of help. She stop looked around her then shouted as loudly as she could "HELP………HELP. MY FRIEND NEEDS HELP. THEY HAVE HER HELP PLEASE SOMEONE." She carried on walking towards the forest shouting it time and time again, someone had to hear her sooner or later. Right?

She was right as in the forest on the border patrol of imladris two elves heard the yells of the young woman and decided to go to her aid. They maid their way out of the forest toward her voice. Once they got out of the forest they saw her. She was dressed in a way that they had never seen before and they noticed that she stopped when she saw them.

"Are you going to help me?" she called over to the two figures waiting to run if they proceeded towards her and not saying atleast then she had a good head start.

One of the two decided to call back "we are, what is your name?"

Relief flood her when they answered and not wanting to offend these two figures as they came closer to her to help her out she answered "Sarah". Surprise took her as she regarded the two men she noticed their pointed ears and that they looked the same. "What are you?" she asked not sure of what to make of their pointed ears.

Taken back by her question once they regained their composure one answered "we're elves milady."

The other then asked the question in which confused them "have you never meet an elf before?"

"No" was her answer "I have told you my name so may I ask you your names?"

"I am Elrohir and this is my brother Eladan" the one to her left said although it didn't matter as she would never tell the two apart. "What is the problem milady I see your are well if not on your own, in fact why are you on your own?"

"a group of, of ……… I don't know what they are I never even seen them before in my life, they were big, smelly, ugly and they have black skin took me and my friend from a hospital, she is not well and ……" she started to cry. At the sight of her starting to cry Eladan took her into his arms rubbing her back.

"what way are they?" Elrohir asked in a not to nicely way which earnt him a glear from Eladan but he did not stop there "and why did you leave her on her own with them?"

"b..b..be….because she told me to, that I was her only hope of getting help to get her to safety and away from them. She said that they would not go after me but would her and that she'll just slow me down in finding help."

Eladan had now turned on Elrohir "**why does it matter right now there is a young woman in the hand of Orc's stop demanding things from her, se obviously did all she could. Now stop waisting time and lets go." **He spoke in elvish so that Sarah would not hear be able to understand. And they started to run in the direction of the Orc camp. Hoping to get there before they moved off in the morning questions would have to wait till later.


	4. Her Heroes

chapter 4

Her heroes

Dawn came and so did the hope Sian held that help would come before it was too late she tried to delay the group as much as possible she managed to give her friend and extra 20 minutes. But she was picked up and they began to walk she saw nothing in the distance that showed help was coming so all her hope died as where they had camped the night before disappeared into the distance.

The two elves and Sarah reached to where the Orc's had Sian to find a deserted camp, Eladan walked up to what used to be the camp fire, it is still warm we missed them by an hour if we hurry we can catch them up. Elrohir found the trail that leads away, this trail they started to follow. The elves decided to leave Sarah at the old camp so that they could gain time. Sarah nervous about this idea had to admit she would slow them down so she stayed at the camp with the twins bags one of them handed her a dagger incase she might need it. Before they left she made them promise to come back with Sian.

They made good time running across the fields while following the trail with expert tracking that surpassed those of any other race. It wasn't long before they could see the large group ahead of them. They speed their pace ad the Orc's turned and saw them when they were but 100 yards from the group, this caught them by surprise as they normally could get the back ones before this. Then they saw the girl who had probably trying to get away in which case may have alerted the Orc's that they had company.

The Orc that was carrying her dropped her in the hope of killing one of the two elves or if there where more yet to appear. Sian used this time to try and make her escape, she crawled as best as she could to the edge of the group. With every movement that she made pain shot through her stomach. Before she could get away from the group the leader saw her and grabbed at her pulling her up and harshly pushed her away in the direction they had been heading. She screamed in pain as more stitches ripped the Orc cared not that his master had told him to be careful now it was either he got her there or she would die. He was not going to let the elves get her. "Get up girl and get moving quickly now."

Eladan heard the Orc and tried to make his way through the Orcs to where Sian was being dragged away by an Orc which was bigger than the others. Every step the Orc took Sian let out a cry of pain. He was not going to let her suffer, she would be safe soon. He felt pain in his side he turned round in time to bloke another attack from the Orc who had injured him. Killing him with his next attack and paying no attention to his wounded side he kept going forward towards the young girl and Orc.

When Eladan was only feet away from the Orc, the Orc picked Sian and through her to one side knowing she would be going nowhere as once she landed she let out a scream as she landed on her side where stitches had been torn and she curled into a ball crying. Eladan only became more enraged by this and started to attack the Orc. The Orc was stronger than Eladan and his injured side didn't help his situation much at all. With every strike the Orc made the more he struggled to keep on going.

Elrohir soon managed to come to his brothers side and took the Orcs head off from behind as the Orc prepared to make his killing blow to Eladan. Elrohir went to his brothers side and found blood gushing from the stab wound. He had no healing supplies with him so he made do with what he had on him. He tore a piece of fabric from his cloak and putting pressure on to the wound he then took a long piece of fabric from his cloak so as to tie the make shift bandage in place.

"Check on Sian, she's hurt."

Elrohir sat Eladan up and made his way over to the little heap only a couple of feet away. He got down placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke softly "where are you hurt milady?"

"My side, my stitches have torn."

"Ok I'm going to sit you up so that I can see just what damage has been done." He took hold of her upper body and carefully so that he wouldn't do any more harm lefted her up so he could get to see her side. She still winced at the movement and he took a look at side. All the stitches where definitely ripped and she was in a worse state than Eladan. Deciding that he could not leave neither there to get help to get them back to Rivendell he decided to carry Sian and help Elrohir walk to where Sarah was waiting for them.

It took him three times as long to get back to the camp site when he did Sarah's face lit up at seeing them but then fell once she figured something was wrong. Eladan sat down and Elrohir kept Sian in his arms while he told his plan. "Lady Sarah could you help Eladan to walk back to Rivendell I'm going to go on a head and send help to you, Lady Sian is in a bad way so I need to get her to my father before infection sets in. just say to the road and someone will be with you soon."

"OK" Elrohir started to walk back towards Rivendell as Sarah was helping Eladan to his feet. The two started the long trek back, making conversation along the way. Eladan felt worry for Lady Sian and he asked about her to Sarah finding out about her childhood and their life together back home.

* * *

Elrohir quickend his pace wanting to be in the forest leading to Rivendell before nightfall, he could hear a horse, it was getting closer to them. Soon Elrohir could see the faint tree line and the horse he had heard. It wasn't long before he could make out the worried expression on Lord Glorfindel's face. He called out to him and Glorfindel quickend the pace of his horse, he dismounted when he reached Elrohir.

"Where have you been? Where is Eladan? And who is the lady you carry in your arms.?" The older elf demanded.

"To answer your first question me and Eladan went to help a lady in distress, to the second Eladan was injured and is with another Lady who I have told I'll send help to, and the third question this is Lady Sian she is gravely wounded if her wounds where not as server as they are we would of stayed together."

Glorfindel took a quick look at Sian's side and saw infection was starting in the deep ripped wound. He looked back to Elrohir then took Sian from him told to get on the horse. Once he was he paced Sian up to him and sat her in front of him. Before going he told Glorfindel to take his healing supplies and that they where on the road and finally that he would send help to him.


	5. Healling

chapter 5

Healling

It was dark by the time that Eladan and Sian got into the cortyard of imladris, standing on the steps was Elrond who came down to see his heir on top of the giant stead wich Glorfindel had ridden out on earlier insearch for the twins sibligs. Elron became conserned at the absence of his suns as he was to watch them spar once moor in the court yard and act as a refere to the hot tepered twins who would quickly escilate the sport to a bloody conflickt. He noted that he saw no Elrohir and went down to meet his son and the lady in which was ridding in front him. Elrond was shocked when he noticed her state, she was unconcious, her face was scrowed d up in pain and beads of sweat ran down her face. He took her apperence in more and as his face traveled down her body he saw the bloody patch on the side of er stomach, there was also a stentch that came from her direction which did not boad well for the young maiden.

"_Ada she is badly wounded on her side, stitches have torn and have torn deeply. A group of Orc's had captured her and her friend, Elrohir has been injured but is in better condition than she. Glofindel went to Elrohir to assist them I said that I would send them helponce I got here."_

_"We will send help to them but first can you take the lady to the healing rooms I will be there soon as I have sent word for a troop of elves to go out and help them back. Who knows if there are more Orc's in the area"_

Eladan did as he was told, he took Sian straight to the healling rooms and placed her onto a comfortable bed. He looked down upon her and moved her hair out of her face noticing how hot she felt he walked over to sink and rang out a cloth with cold water and gently whipped her face. As he finished whipping off the beads of sweat Elrond walked into the room. "_good keep down that Eladan it will help a little bit to keep her temperature from rising to high whiule i tend to her wound."_

Elrond quickly assessed the butchery wich the human doctors had inflickted upon the poor girl, stichses of twine wich would scar her for life not like the delicate silks of his people. Repairing this damage would take all hiss killes as a healer; her wound he decided it was no good to just simply restitching the wound like he had hoped to do, instead he would hve to treat the infection as well nd make sure that if it was someting in the wound that it was out first. For the amount of infection that was in the wound it was a wounder that she had not yet gone into shock. Elrond took 2 hours just cleaning the wound up, before he took some Ethalas and ground down into a past and applied it to the wound before he restitched it.

By the time the he had finished taking care of the human girl who now slept in a more peaceful state thanks to his skills Elrohir, Glorfindel and Sarah had just arrived and were now coming into the healling rooms just as Elrond was finishing a herbal tea for Sian to take to both help fight the infection, pain and to bring her temperature down. Elrond looked over to who cme into the room, he helped Elrohir onto another bed and started to repair the stab wound in his side. Sarah ran across the room and sat next to Sian and that was where she stayed untill Elrond came back over. "You should rest. Eladan will sho you to your room."

"I wish to stay here with Sian but thank you."

"My lady your Sian wont wake till the morn, you are tierd so go and rest."

Eladan showed Sarah the way to her room, the short walk to her room was a quiet one. Eladan took the time to study this human girl who he had found and helped, he noticed that she was different from the humans that he had meet through out his time and from his travels. She seemed quiet and shy, yet she had condfience, she was a little shorter than himself which was odd in itself as most human females were a lot shorter than himself. She had brown hair that was shoulder length and her atire was strange she wore blue bottoms made of what looked like a strong materal of which he had never seen before in his life and her top. Well in his opioion was too revealing it dipped into a v shaped kneck line showing off the top of her clevage and was tight. th bottom of the top came just above her bellybottom revealling a small gem of sorts. Eladan made his mind up that this girl was strange but intresting all the same. "Thank you for helping me and my friend but for also showing me theway to my room."

"It was our pleasure lady Sarah" he took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it when he looked to say goodnight he noticed the blush that had appeard on face. **"well that confirms that she is shy" **Eladan thought before he left her at the bedroom door to go to his fathers study knowing that both Elrohir and his father would be I there.

Eladan knocked on the study door before he entered and sure enough both Elrohir and Elrond where standing in the study. _"What do you make of the two ladies ada and why did the Orc's want them?"_ Eladan asked the question that had been playing on the twins minds since they had come across Sarah on the out skirts of Imladris.

_"I don't know the answer to why the Orc's wanted them but I do know that they are from another world not to much different than this one exept that the only real danger that they are faced with is that of their own kind. I foresaw the arrivel of lady Sian but that was not ment to be for a few more years yet, I know that she is from this world but was placed for her own safety when her mother had had her. As for the other girl,...she was not ment to come along."_

_"What do you mean ada what danger would she have been in had she of grown up here?" _Elrohir asked

_"Well the illness that she had when she was brought here could only be treeted there. Also she has the gift of fore sight much stronger than mine or of your grandmothers. With the evil that was growing at the time had they of heard of this gift of hers they would of gone after her to use her gift against us, so we sent her somewhere were they would not hear of her and where she would be safer."_

_"so in that case where does she belong then ada? because myself and Elrohir would be glade to take her home."_

_"No I don't know where her homeland is I only knew that she would come from another world and that she belonged here. Any way she needs to learn about this world and she was not ment to be here yet any way. She will travel to her home land when the time is right as she will know where it is_


End file.
